battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome to BigTimeAwesomeness' Talk Page! If you are here, that means you are an epic boss. Please, leave a message, but follow these few simple rules *'No swearing, spamming, or being negative. No one likes coming on Wikia to that kind of stuff. If you don't, then don't do it to other' *'ABSOLUTELY NO ASKING ME TO GO TO CHAT. Please, guys, this is the thing that pisses me off more than anything else. If I'm online, I'll go to chat unless I absolutely can't.' *'Sign with the four tildes (or whatever they're called). It prevents a lot of confusion and allows me to respond to your message.' If someone in chat is breaking the rules, let me know, and I will kickban their sorry butts before they can say "Akina." ~ BTA Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigTimeAwesomeness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 01:06, 12 December 2011 Hello Bigtime! This is a wiki where you role play and create your own god/goddess(or base it off of a god). If you have anymore questions, go to chat and I shall go deeper into the wiki. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh,it's fine. Anymore questions though? [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) this is a wiki wheere you roleplay and chat you make up a god(dess) character i have two characters Daiyu and Masami yeah those are my characters ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 03:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) well for some reason we lack male users so theres alot of female characters there's only 2 male characters but i think they're dead :P ^^Techinally, there's four...? :3 Kaze is half-dead, Kouki and his dead friend, and this dude(User:Hachiro3) who's dead.. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 12:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll give links sometime today because I'm on the IPad. Basically, this whole wiki was dead until a few months ago. xD Most of our admins are dead, which is really sad. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 00:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) XD I guess. The circle of life is harsh. ~Green p.s. I'M trying the internet on my 3DS. :3. I got one for my birthday. I'm a Nintendo freak. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think so. xD I want Skyward Sword, but i have to wait until Christmas. Wahhh. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I heard it's a really great game. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's your favorite game series? I actually got into Zelda awhile back. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it, but I never knew the name. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) XD. HAve you ever heard of the Kirby series or the Animal Crossing series? [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I played some of Kirby games, not that much, but I liked it. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 02:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai!! iam lightningcutiepie2203.. butu can call me lightning!! soooo... youlike to swim... ME TOO! i am on a (year round) swim team: it is SSAN (Swim Streamline At Northhampton) well.. nice to meet u! i hope we can chat with eachother somtime!! ~Lightning: I am so weird.. :P hey BTA im RPing on the chat im playng two gods and a youkai ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 01:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) go to chat! ~Lightning oh well if u r online, please go to chAt!! oh and, I FREAKINLOVE SUGAR COOKIES TOO!!! ~Lightning im fine and well im on chat with greeny i asked firestar from the warriors wiki to come on this wiki's chat ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm good. ^^ Oh sorry. It was me above. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 16:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey bta!! hey wait... bta.. BTG... <--- this is kinda wierd.. they r like the same thing.. oh ya.. can u go to chat pwease?? ~Lightning ^.^.. TEEHEE it is almost Christmas!!! maybe get a new computer ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) yay for you and that i feel like yelling HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY YA CRAPPY COMEPUTER XD ~BLACKY Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY!! can u cometo chat pwease? Firestar022 16:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey BTA get larky on the wiki's chat here and come on the wiki's chat as well ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 17:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) well ok i talked to larky for a while today ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 17:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can ucome to chat pwease? Firestar022 18:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can u comeback if u can?? Firestar022 18:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Just dropping by to say hi! Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☃☾Merry Christmas!☽ 18:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Oh Sure! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 20:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat pwease??? Firestar022 23:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can u come to chat pwease??? Firestar022 15:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) come to chat pwease!!! TEEHEE Firestar022 20:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hey can you come back on chat? :3 Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 00:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can u come back pwease?? Firestar022 00:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 00:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can ucome back pwease? Firestar022 00:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY BTA FIRE WNATS YOU TO COME BACK ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 01:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) COMEBACK ON CHAT PLEASE! Firestar022 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) we r rping.. ^.^; Firestar022 01:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) xD well r u online??? r u working on that new character of yers?? (i like to read new characters) Firestar022 01:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) kk Firestar022 02:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) so you r finished??? TEEHEE Firestar022 02:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) xD hahaha! gimme link on my talk page when u r done! (then go to chat!) Firestar022 02:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) WHERE DID U GO?! Firestar022 03:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey i will not be on tonight anymore.... TOMMOROW : got online at 7:55. If i am not on STAY ONLINE. I will (try to) come online at 7:45. (i might sleep in...) FOLLOW THOSE DIRECTIONS! Firestar022 03:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can u come on chat pwease??? Firestar022 14:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) and FYI IM NOT A QUEEN. i am a PRINCESS. Firestar022 14:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dyno...? Hey Big Time! Yeah, I just joined. It's a cool wiki. Have you seen my roleplay character? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 16:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Great. Sorry. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 16:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) HAI, ........ I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!!!!!! OH YA MWA HAHAHAHA!!HAHA BWA HAHA! Firestar022 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i just love doing that! bwa hahaha! mwa hahaha HA-HA-HA-HA-----HA! Firestar022 17:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) DUDE COME TO CHAT IT IS A PARTY!!!!! HURRY!! HURRY!!! Firestar022 17:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Great. I've seen one. How many have you got? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 17:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat.. cuz i am bored Firestar022 20:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) wow. Firestar022 21:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) YES! GTG BAI! Firestar022 21:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yes im here :3 ~Blackfur i liek my siggie >:3 Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 22:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah i saw I FEEL LIKE SHOWING LARKY and i seriously need to stop yellign (got that from my chinese of the family) AND YES CHINESE ARE MEAN AND YELL A LOT AND I MEAN ALOT ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 22:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) XDDD but chinese do hit alot of people are mean cuss alot (ALOT) and did you know in asia it's very dishonorable to be born as a girl? Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 22:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i really talked to a PURE asian dude about that (he speaks good english i have no idea how) he that EVERY asian girl is seductive, cruel, and yeah something like that yet im part asian and was born in america so im not counted as dishonor to the family (i think) so your parents will either treat you liek CRAP or give you up or either abannedon you and it's very rare if you have a MOTHER yeah asian may have the most history but it seems quite cruel even asia mean "girls' countries" i have no idea why Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 23:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) WAKE UP!! Firestar022 00:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Can I be on your friends list? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☃☾Merry Christmas!☽ 02:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Characters They're cool! I've only got one, The Life Lord, but I need to make more. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hai BTA :3,--☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 13:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Good, you? ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 13:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :3 ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 14:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Csn u come to chat pwease??? (it is kinda boring with just me and Greeny) Firestar022 15:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll add some differenet sections and info. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day... 17:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Can u come to chat? please?! Firestar022 18:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat pwease?! Firestar022 20:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat please?? ~Firey Hey BTA, take a look at this: Crushes and Couples XD Firestar022 02:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome!!! I LOVE IT!! Firestar022 15:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! i love part one!! oh and go to chat!! Firestar022 21:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) can chu come on chat pwease??? Firestar022 23:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAT!! Firestar022 01:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WAKE UP BTA GET ON CHAT FIRE WANTS YOU THERE Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 01:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Go get them waffles. IDK, that was random...just sooooooooo bored, and like, NO ONE'S ONLINE... o3o OMG U R ON FREAKIN GO TO CHAT SO I CAN TEEL U!!Firestar022 19:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) GO TO CHAT!! NOW XD Firestar022 21:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Where'd u go?? oh and y r u sad? ~Firey~ Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!!! YO COME ON CHAT!! Firestar022 15:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour!! Come to chat! Firestar022 22:49, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't got to edit that part yet :p ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 15:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat? Firestar022 15:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) YO DUDE WHERE DID U GO?! Firestar022 16:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) why r u heart broken? Firestar022 17:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i am goin ice staking so i had to go. Bai!! Firestar022 17:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) NEH GET ON CHAT Blackfur NEN NYA~ 20:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) say why are heart-broken today? Hey! come to chat! Firestar022 22:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) hey! if u r online, can u come to chat?? Firestar022 02:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) go to chat!! Firestar022 14:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Big Time. Is it ok if I use Vazase as a character in the new fanfic I'm writing? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 19:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) can chu come to chat pwease?? ~Firey Hai!! i made aiko open for rp. and i made a new character! here she is: Kiku Firestar022 02:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Big Time. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 08:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! i am at my moms work! and can chu come to chat? Firestar022 16:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) COME TO CHAT!!! Firestar022 15:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) HGRTVNERH GET ON CHAT meow Blackfur NEN NYA~ 19:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR, BTA! *sets off a firecracker and explodes talk page* ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 17:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR, BTA!! *sets a bunch of fire-works off, and yer talk page explodes, again, cus bluee all ready exploded it* ~Firey-only 6 months and 3 days 'til my b-day!! P.S. Where have u been?? u r kinda worring me.. i haven't seen u in waht feels like a year.. :( Firestar022 15:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU ALIVE BTA WAKE UP GET UP ARE YOU DEAD? Blackfur Happy new year~ 21:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU??? DID U QUIT WITHOUT SAYING? *GETS MAD* DUDE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE GET ON, OR I'M GONNA GET READY FOR YOUR FUNERAL! D=< ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 02:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey can you get on chat ~Blackfur Blackfur Happy new year~ 00:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT! please? Haruka- Happy 2012!! In Love?? Who r u in love ''with?? XDD dude, i like to know ALOT cuz i talk FAST and say ALOT of stuff. so i like to know STUFF. '''soo who are YOU ''in love ''with? 'Firestar022 01:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) OH MAH GAWD WAHT ARE WITH THESE F***IN' GURLS?!!! THEY R SO FREAKIN MEAN!! SHEESH!! IF SOMEONE TOLD ME THEY LOVED ME I WOULD SAY (if i dont like them back)," i'm sorry.. it just that i dont feel like i need to be in a relation ship right now... i am sorry.. i dont meen to be a heart-breaker.. im sorry" SERIOUSLY Firestar022 01:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) i am soooo freakin sorrry... i could just cry right now.. I AMM SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY!!! Firestar022 02:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) When you come to chat, I shall greet you with an awesome scarf with triforces on it which I wished I had. ★Akina★Goodbye 2011,Hello 2012! 02:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I SHALL ALSO BE LOSTENING TO ZELDA MUSIC ON GUIATR. well wwhen can u get on chat, cuz it is kinda boreing with JUST me and blacki... Firestar022 02:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Stupidity runs this planet I hate how people are so stupid in judgement 22:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Can u come back to chat please? i need to tell u somthin. :( Firestar022 00:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hey BTA can you get back on chat fire and greeny want you back Stupidity runs this planet I hate how people are so stupid in judgement 00:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) come back please Firestar022 02:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks ^.^ Firestar022 02:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hai, can u come to chat? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 14:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Loka..? OPEN FOR RP? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? D= ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 17:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) dude where did u go? and u put open for rp? why? eh.. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 17:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 17:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ... YOU'RE ON? CAN CHU GET ON CHAT? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Take me down like I'm a domino☽ 21:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo, look at ma awesome sig :D. Oh, can chu get on chat? ^^; [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 22:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) can chu come to chat pwease? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 22:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hey BTA is it okay if you can go on chat? ~Blackfur Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 23:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Harina Can i take Harina from open for rp please? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 00:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat! :D ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 16:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hai bta! Can u come to chat pwease? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 17:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! DID U READ MY EMAIL?! O-O ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 23:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ADELE: SET FIRE TO RAIN(or something like that) I KNOW LIKE EVERY SONG YOU NAME XD [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 23:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ONLY GREEN.U HAVE TO TELL HER ON PM IN CHAT.. O-O U CAN ONLY TELL GREEN. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 23:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I love ''what it says if someone breaks the rules. 'XD [[User:Greenshine2|'''Akina]][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 23:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC)'' Uh, no? X3 [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 00:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC)